


Нефритовый стержень

by Svengaly



Category: The Tales of the Urals - Bazhov
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было это в ту пору, когда геев на заводах сысертских еще пидарасами звали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нефритовый стержень

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Размер: мини

Было это в ту пору, когда геев на заводах сысертских еще пидарасами звали. 

Кого звали, а кто и сам приходил. А к кому не приходили, тот всякой утварью подручной обходился. Ну, тут дело известно — кочерга или ухват на подойдут, приходилось всяко подручно из малахиту выделывать, да из змеевика, да ещё из камней всяких. Такие, слышь, штуки получались, что диву даёшься. Иное и в Сам-Петербурх увозили. 

Был в ту пору мастер Прокопьич. По этим делам первый. Лучше его никто не мог, хоть и в годах был. А барин тогдашний шибко камнерезно дело любил, вот и велел приказчику приставить к этому Прокопьичу парнишек для выучки. 

— Пущай-де переймут всё до тонкости. 

Только Прокопьич учил худо. Всё у него с рывка да с тычка. Наставит парню синяков да засосов, чуть не оборвет, что обрывается, да и говорит приказчику:

— Не гож этот. Рука у него неспособна, задница неудобна. Толку не выйдет.

— Не гож так не гож… Другого дадим.

И нарядит другого парнишку. Таким манером Прокопьич пол-рудника Красногорского перепортил. Парни прослышали про эту науку и сговорились Прокопьича порешить, да тут дело дошло до Данилки-Недокормыша. Сиротка круглый был парнишка. На ножках высоконькой, худой-расхудой, в чём душа держится, а с лица чистенький и глазки голубеньки — чисто уке кавайное. 

Прокопьич поглядел на него, да и говорит:

— Еще ченслэша мне не хватало. Моего резца-то здоровые парни не выдерживают, а этого ткнёшь разок и убьёшь ненароком. 

Только приказчик и слушать не стал.

— Дано тебе — учи, не рассуждай. Одинокой это парнишка, хоть насквозь пробуровь, никто не спросит. 

Ну, ничо. Приладились как-то. Способный Данилушко-то оказался. Зажили душа в душу. 

Долго ли, коротко, а только случилось у них незадача. Взялся Прокопьич могильну плиту для барина ладить (барин как раз к тому времени от натуги окочурился — больно вредное оно, камнерезно дело, даже если сам ничего и не робишь). Выискал Прокопьич гранитну глыбу, для вдохновенья ведро самогону принял, а наутро от давления помер. Глыбой его, слыш-ко, придавило. 

Заскучал без Прокопьича Данило. С лица спал, глаза беспокойные стали, а руки так ходуном и ходят — от работы, видать. За что не возьмётся, за чашу там или вазу каку, такое выходит, что мастера малахитны только в затылке чесали. 

Был на прииске старичок один. Он ещё Прокопьича и других мастеров учил. Вовсе ветхий старичоночко, а только маету Данилушкину понял, и говорит:

— Выточи себе нефритовый стержень, дурень, и успокойся уже, не вводи народ в соблазн. Гляди-ко, что ни ваза, то килик срамной, что ни шкатулка — чисто Камасутра расписная. 

Запали Даниле в душу слова стариковы. 

Пошёл он как-то в лес погулять. Выпил маленько, день воскресный. Народ рудничный как раз стенка на стенку пошёл. Данило-то не любил, когда его кулаками по морде молотили. Вот вышел он на Змеину горку, и вспомнился ему стариков наказ. 

И видит он: стоит Прокопьич, чуть виден, как туман голубенькой. Кинулся к нему Данило, споткнулся да и звезданулся лбом о камень какой-то, а как очухался, видит — из земли нефритов булыжник выворочен. И все, как Даниле надо: ровненькой, гладенькой, снизу потолще, прожилочки на тех местах, где требуется… Ну, всё, как есть. 

— Глянь-ко, камень какой. Ровно нарочно под меня сделан… Выточу стержень, а там хоть женись. Вон на Катьке Летеминой, чем не невеста: в плечах косая сажень, бровь густая, глаз рысий, и даже лицом на трезвого Прокопьича смахивает. 

И стал Данило нефритовый стержень ладить. А тут приказчик явился и даёт Даниле урок: барину молодому, вишь, тоже стержень понадобился. Данило и взялся. Барину по анатомическому атласу делает, из змеевика. Делает, смеётся.

— Ишь, ободок позолоченной, а по нему — цветочки резные! 

А себе из нефрита день и ночь точит, придумывает, как поправить, как лучше сделать. Каждую прожилочку, каждую складочку выточил. Ровно живой вышел, так сам в руку и ложится. А Даниле всё нехорошо — то толсто, то тонко. 

Вот, люди бают, у Медного горы Хозяина есть каменный жезл. Кому он тот жезл покажет, тот таким мастером камнерезных дел станет, что другие и рядом не лягут. 

Однако же осень пришла, и Катя с топором возле дома Данилина запохаживала. Надоело ей в девках сидеть. 

Ладно, думает Данило, женюсь, пожалуй, а стержень как есть оставлю. 

Как раз около Змеиного праздника свадьба пришла. Отгулял Данило на мальчишнике, и грустно ему чего-то стало. Дай-ко, думает, на Змеиную горку ещё раз схожу. Подошел он к крутику, где нефрит брал, а в глазах двоится, и чудеса всякие мерещатся. Сел Данило, задумался. Стержень нефритовый из головы нейдёт, мысли в головке отдаются. И так ему жарко стало, ровно лето воротилось.

Данило голову поднял, а напротив стоит Медной горы Хозяин. Данило его признал сразу. Может, по малахитовым одеждам, может, по красоте неописуемой, а может, по медному проводу, что за ним везде тянулся. Кто его знает. Мастера, они народ приметливой. 

— Что, Данило-мастер, не входит твой нефритовый стержень?

— Не входит, — говорит. — А войдет, так не выходит. 

— А ты не вешай голову-то. Другое попытай.

— Нет, — отвечает, — не могу больше. Уж год без сексу. Покажи каменный жезл.

— Показать-то, — говорит, — просто, да потом жалеть будешь. 

— Не отпустишь из горы?

— Зачем не отпущу? БДСМа не практикуем, чай, не Европы. Сам не уйдёшь. 

— Покажи! Жизни мне нет никакой! Одна работа да Катя с топором, ровно маньяк техасской. 

— Ну, гляди.

Расстегнул Хозяин штаны малахитовы. Поглядел Данило и сомлел на месте. Как очнулся, домой побежал. Взял балодку, да как ахнет по стержню, только схрупало. А тот, что для барина делал, не тронул. Плюнул только на головку, да выбежал. 

С той поры Данилушку и найти не могли. 

Кто говорит: спятил Данило, в эксгибиционисты подался. Видели его, говорят, в Москве на Казанском вокзале, в тулупе на голое тело. Кто врёт, что уходил его насмерть Хозяин Медной горы своим каменным жезлом. Выдумки всё. Свечку, поди, не держали, завистники. Потому известно — живое всяко лучше, чем сработанное, будь оно хоть трижды из нефриту да ещё с позолоченным ободком. 

А Катя-то, невеста Данилова, так до сей поры с топором и ходит, Данилу встретить надеется. 

Через тот топор вышла у Кати интересна история, но про неё сказ в другом месте будет.


End file.
